Social disease
by sweet4u
Summary: Harry is ready for a new year at Hogwarts. First goal: tell Hermione how he feels about her. This doesn’t exactly happen the way he wants….. bring on the Drama
1. Default Chapter

Love is a Social Disease  
  
Summary: Harry is ready for a new year at Hogwarts. First goal: tell Hermione how he feels about her. This doesn't exactly happen the way he wants..... bring on the Drama  
  
Disclaimer: Ok if I owned Harry Potter do u think I would be here writing this, no I wouldn't I 'd be working on the sixth book.  
  
CHAPTER 1 I HAVE NO LIFE  
  
Harry stared at the ceiling. It had been two weeks since school ended and life sucked. Everything sucked, the sucked up world sucked. He had no one at all. He was utterly alone. He could do nothing either. He wasn't aloud to leave; it wasn't the Durlseys that were keeping in. He could laugh and turn them into a sock if they threatened him. It was Dumbledore who was telling him not to. He sucked too.  
  
The only thing he had to do was read (surprisingly). He had already finished all his holiday homework. It was kind of sad, the lack of life he had in the summer.  
  
A tap on the window interrupted his depressing thoughts. He opened the window. It was Hedwig with yet another letter. It was the 4th time this week that he had gotten a letter from someone and it was Monday. It was like they were afraid he would jump out of a window if he didn't get like a billion letters this summer. But it didn't really bug him attoo much, it was actually kind of funny. They were running out of things to talk about. One time Ron even put what he ate that day in one of his letters. This letter was from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hey how is your summer? Mine is fine. So what have you been up to. I'm just reading. I know your socked. I was starting my summer homework and watching some muggle tv. There is this one American show called Newly Weds and well, Jessica Simpson is and idiot. Nothing else going on.  
  
Love Hermione.  
  
Harry looked at the letter, he was a little confused about the Jessica Simpson thing though. He decided to write her back.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I am board, I have no life, I have finished all the homework, (Shocked I know). All I have been doing is reading (I know I am full of surprises). Well have nothing to read so I am starring at the ceiling. Hope your having a nice summer. Mine sucks  
Good luck with the Jessica Simpson thing,  
  
Harry  
  
Harry thought that this was a rude letter but he didn't care. He also knew this letter would only lead to more letters. He didn't care about that at all either, he needing something to do anyway.  
  
The summer went by too slowly. By the time Harry was able to go to Ron's house it felt like it had been 3 years. When he got there Hermione was already there. He was glad that he wasn't staying at the order of the phoenix house. It just didn't feel right.  
  
"Harry I am so happy to see you," Hermione said and jumped into his arms. Harry hugged her back. After her came the rest of the Weasley family. Of course that was only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Ron.  
  
"Where are the twins?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well actually working," Ginny said quickly, before anyone had a chance to think about also answering the question. "Their joke shop is doing very well."  
  
"Wow, sounds great," Harry said, he was happy he had supported them.  
  
"Yeah, even though they have more than enough money for anything they are still mooching off mom," Ron laughed.  
  
"They still live here?" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, I think it would be way to dull with out them,"  
  
"So what have you guys been up to?" Harry said.  
  
"Well it was supposed to be a surprise, but Ron has been teaching me to be a chaser," Hermione said.  
  
"So, much for waiting to tell him," Ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
"That's great, but what I meant is that is going on with the Phoenix," Harry said.  
  
"Well right now we are just trying to get more people to be aware of what may come," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Oh," Harry said sadly. "Nothing on Voldemort."  
  
"Nothing," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Its ok Harry if anything was to happen, the Phoenix have it under control." Ginny said.  
  
"Thanks Ginny but I have trouble believing that," Harry said.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't believe what the house looks like now," Ron said randomly.  
  
Harry looked at the house, he still hadn't walked in, but from the out side was exactly the same.  
  
Ron led him to the front of the house threw what was now marble floor. The whole house was amazing, and beautiful, but it still had the homely charm it always had. Ron's room was twice as big as before and still had Quidditch posters all over it. Ron and Ginny had also gotten new brooms, two fire blots 8 millions. Apparently the twins had made much more than enough money.  
  
"Wow, the house looks great," Harry said smiling, he'd like to see Malfoy's face when he found out that the Weasleys were rich.  
  
"Yeah whey have been very generous," Hermione said.  
  
"Hey there is a first time for every thing," Ron said. "But it was really cool of them to be so unstinting,"  
  
"Wow that was a big word," Ginny joked. "Surprised you didn't choke on it."  
  
"Oh shut up," Ron said as Hermione and Harry laughed. For the first time all summer, maybe all year Harry smiled a genuine smile. He felt comfortable. This was how the world should be, the Weasleys were rich, his friends were the same, and Ron and Ginny  
  
"So when will we get to see this shop?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well maybe tomorrow," Ron said.  
  
"You should see it. Its painted bright neon yellow, orange, and red, but on the out side it looks ordinary," Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, and its always packed, more than Zonkos," Hermione said.  
  
"Wait you've seen it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ummm yes," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"You didn't just get here, did you?" Harry said in a hurt voice, "You've been here all summer."  
  
"Well no I got here just a little before you," Hermione said feeling bad.  
  
"How long ago?" Harry shot back.  
  
"2 weeks," Hermione said. Harry's stomach twisted.  
  
"Oh, well I hope you guys had fun," Harry put his stuff down in Ron's room.  
  
"Umm Harry, we have a guest bedroom you could use," Ron said.  
  
"Harry didn't say anything, he just waited for Ron to show him where it was.  
  
The room was next to Ginny's room and across from the other guest room that had Hermione's stuff in it.  
  
They all stood outside the door of his room feeling uncomfortable.  
  
Hermione broke the silence. "Come on Harry there was nothing we could do about you being stuck with your horrible family and I am sorry that you couldn't come sooner. But that change that we couldn't come so...." She was going to say 'so just get over it' but she thought it wouldn't be wise.  
  
Harry just glanced at her; he didn't want to deal with his so-called 'friends' now.  
  
"We'll help you unpack," Ginny said as she looked at Hedwig.  
  
"Its ok Ginny I think I can handle this," Harry said.  
  
"Fine," said Ron. He did not feel like dealing with Harry's crap. All summer every letter had Harry complaining. Its not like Ron didn't feel anything when Sirius died. Of course he was not a close to him as Harry was but still. He also lost his brother. Percy wasn't dead but he was hated and basically gone. He was also losing his best friend. Of course he was not dead or gone, but he was changing he was becoming someone else. Someone Ron didn't like. "Come down when your done, if you want." Ron said angrily.  
  
Harry watched them leave. Once again his life sucked.  
  
Back down stairs:  
  
"Come on Hermione he has changed. He is like this big heap of depression." Ron said.  
  
"Well his god father has died, Ron," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah try to, some what, care about your friend," Ginny said. "You're being insensitive."  
  
"Umm am I the only one who has noticed that all he does is complain," Ron said not believing what he was hearing.  
  
"Oh just let him be angry for a little while," Ginny said. "Then talk to him and tell him he should move on."  
  
"And get a life," Ron added.  
  
"Why are you so mad about this?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Its just like he is acting like he is the only one who had a difficult year." Ron said.  
  
"Well it was-" Hermione was interrupted.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked even though he knew. "Nothing," Ron said jumping in.  
  
"Dinners ready," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Dinner started out weird and silent. Harry knew that Ron was annoyed with him. He decided to say something but all that he said was "Ketchup, can you pass the ketchup?"  
  
"Umm Harry we are having salad," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, well I like some on the side you know," Harry said feeling incredibly stupid.  
  
"Ok then," Hermione said as she got up to get the ketchup.  
  
"So, what did you guys do for two weeks," Harry asked innocently.  
  
"Just wish you were here," Ginny joked (sorta).  
  
"Well we actually played a lot of Quidditch," Hermione said.  
  
"So I am guessing Ron is showing you the works," Harry said trying to get Ron to talk.  
  
"More like us showing him the works," Hermione laughed.  
  
The table got quiet again. The table was lonely. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't really know what to say to Harry. The twins were working late, and Ron was acting like he hated Harry.  
  
They sat there in a silence that made Harry more annoyed. He sat there and dipped his salad in ketchup and pretended to like it. Eventually Harry decided to say something.  
  
"So Hermione who exactly is Jessica Simpson?" Harry asked.  
  
Hey thanks for reading this far you have made my happy ( but to make me really happy you could review thanks -2sweet4u 


	2. A WEEK AT THE WEASLEYS

A/N: hey I would just like to thank all the people who read my story. So yeah thanks.  
  
Disclaimer I own absolutely nothing  
  
CHAPTER 2 A WEEK AT THE WEASLEYS  
  
The next day Harry woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. He walked down stairs to see Ron, Ginny, and Hermione eating breakfast and laughing.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing," they all said together.  
  
"Right," he said as he sat at the table.  
  
"Here Harry," Mrs.Weasley said as she put a stack of pancakes in front of him. Harry started to stuff his face. He didn't even look as if he noticed there were 3 other people at the table. He hadn't eaten this well in 2 months.  
  
Everyone stared at him. Syrup was everywhere.  
  
"You want some butter with that or just a fork," Ginny said.  
  
"I'm fine," Harry said with a full mouth.  
  
"Geez, never eaten before?" Ron laughed.  
  
"Not all summer," Harry said still with food in his mouth.  
  
"God you eat like Ron," Hermione laughed.  
  
"I don't eat like that," Ron wined.  
  
"Yeah, remember last week when we fell asleep after we spent the day at your bothers shop and you missed dinner. That's what you looked like." Hermione laughed.  
  
"So I'm sure you guys have been having a party without me," Harry said surprisingly without food in him mouth.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I have had enough of this. I understand that you lost someone but so did we. And I know that its not the same thing, but come on. And there was no way Dumbledore would have let you come earlier, we had a hard enough time getting him to let you come now. So just move on!"  
  
"Fine, if that's how you feel about me," Harry growled and stormed off to the guest room.  
  
After he left the room Hermione and Ginny both glared at Ron.  
  
"Ok when did we decide that giving him some time meant only 3 minuets," Hermione said.  
  
"Well you're the one who keeps reminding him that you have been here longer than him," Ron said.  
  
"That was harsh Ron," Ginny said.  
  
"Oh come on who didn't want to say that to him," Ron said.  
  
"You know bad carma," Ron added.  
  
The room went silent. He did have a point.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, that was no reason to do that," Mrs. Weasley said with a delayed reaction. "If you intend to stay friends with Harry you will go up there and talk to him."  
  
"Mom, come on," Ron said.  
  
"Ron you knew he was having a bad summer, and that he would be moody. He has never had anyone and now you guys are all he has left and now you have taking that away."  
  
"Great, now he is going to jump out a window or something," Ginny said.  
  
"I'll talk to him... after he cools down," then in a pleasant voice he added, "What do you guys whanta do?"  
  
"I just want to stay here," Hermione said and rested her head on the table. She felt like their friendship wasn't going to be the same this year.  
  
The three of them decided to watch the TV that Mr. Weasley had fixed after it had been enchanted to play only sponge bob square pants. They watched some American talk show.  
  
After about an hour and a half of Jerry Springer Ginny got bored. She walked up stairs and walked past her room and walked into the guest room. Harry was on the bed reading.  
  
"Hey Harry," Ginny said softly.  
  
"Hi," Harry said dryly.  
  
"Sorry about my idiot brother," Ginny said sitting next to him.  
  
"Its not your fault or Ron's its mine, I have been a jerk," he looked into Ginny's eyes, "I'm sorry for this week, this year. I'll try to go back to normal." Then he smiled a genuine smile.  
  
"I'm glad," Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry hugged her back.  
  
"Its about time," Ron said.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Its about time you went back to normal," Ron said.  
  
"What are you guys doing up here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well we got bored and wanted to see if Ginny got lost on her way to the bath room," Hermione said as she raised her eye brows, "Apparently she did."  
  
"Well I am really sorry about being an ass (A.N or ars where ever your from)," Harry said looking truly sorry.  
  
"Its ok Harry, you have had a hard year, you have been threw a lot. Its ok to feel this way." Ginny said and once again hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her waist  
  
Ron noticed Hermione twitch but didn't put too much thought into it.  
  
"Thanks Ginny," Harry said still fixed in Ginny's hug. He hadn't been embraced in a long time and he missed it.  
  
"Ok now that we are all best friends again, lets move this powwow, to Fred and George's place. That is if you still want to go," Ron suggested.  
  
The three of them went to the shop by foo powder. The shop was better that Harry thought it would be. There were jokes, gags, candy, and explosions everywhere.  
  
"Hey its Harry," Fred said as he went by quickly.  
  
"Hey its frorge," Harry mumbled the last part. He still had trouble telling them apart. Fortunately Fred was gone before Harry finished his sentence. They didn't stay long at all the shop was too busy. The barely had room to breath.  
  
The walked down the streets Hogsmeade. The place looked the same. It looked great. They walked into Honeydukes and got a butter beer. They hung out and talked about all the unresolved issues they had. Then out of nowhere Cho Chang walked in and right up to Harry.  
  
"Umm Harry, can I talk to you," Harry didn't really want to talk to her. He had had enough of her depression. That's when it hit him that is probably how Ron and Hermione had felt about him.  
  
"Yeah, sure why not," Harry said and walked to the corner of the store to talk to her.  
  
"Listen Harry I am really sorry about the whole crying and depression thing on you. I mean I must have been so annoying," Cho said.  
  
Harry had a big temptation to say yes but he held down his inducement.  
  
"No not at all," He said.  
  
"Its... just ... you know with Cedric. Oh well I am really sorry and I hope we can be friends," she said.  
  
"Sure, why not," Harry said. Then she leaned in and kissed him on the lips and then walked away as if it was nothing. "What the hell does that mean?" he thought.  
  
"Ok what was that," Ron asked as he ran up to a stunned Harry.  
  
"I have absolutely no clue," Harry said. "She said she was sorry and that she wanted to be friends."  
  
"So what exactly does she define friends as," Hermione said with an angry look on her face.  
  
"Apparently, friends with benefits," Ron laughed.  
  
"Do you still like her?" Hermione said still looking mad. Harry looked at all of them. Ginny had a hurt look on her face.  
  
"Not like that," Harry said immediately.  
  
"Oh," Ginny sighed.  
  
"Well all she did was cry around me. I don't even know if I want to be her friend," Harry said.  
  
"Well I think she feels different," Ron said still laughing.  
  
"So are we going to go back to the.. the the ummm shop. We were only there for a while," Harry said trying to change the subject. He was still blushing. He couldn't believe that she had just done that in front of everyone.  
  
"Don't worry about not being there enough, we have to work there every Thursday," Ron said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well my mother thought it would be a good idea. You know a good experience," Ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
After that outburst they decided to go home.  
  
Later that night Harry and Ron were hanging out in Ron's new room played wizards chess.  
  
"So what do you think of Cho this year?" Ron asked.  
  
"She is still really pretty but I don't think anything will happen between us," Harry said as he moved a castle.  
  
"So what do you think of Hermione this year," Ron said raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Our Hermione?" Harry said.  
  
"How many do you know?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry had to admit that she looked as beautiful as ever, but he wasn't going to tell Ron that. "She is the same."  
  
"Can I ask you some thing," Ron said.  
  
"I think you just did," Harry joked.  
  
"Well what would you think if I asked Hermione out?" Ron said completely serious.  
  
Harry paused for a moment, 'Say that you would hate it, tell him how you feel about her,' his head told him. Then the other side went 'yeah and ruin any chance of happiness for them. You have already ruined their life enough not to mention almost got them killed a number of times.  
  
"I'm fine with it why?" Harry said already knowing the answer. Harry had known that Ron had liked Hermione.  
  
"Well I like her, a lot and was thinking we could go out. I know it might change out friendship, but I really think we could make it work. Are you sure its ok with you," Ron said with a serious look still taking over his face.  
  
"Yeah," Harry lied. He suddenly felt depressed again.  
  
"Cool I'll ask her tomorrow," Ron said with a smile. "Do you think she will say yes?"  
  
"Why wouldn't she?" Harry said going into best friend mode. "Well I'm tired, I'm going to bed," Harry sighed.  
  
He couldn't believe that Hermione and Ron could be going out tomorrow. His stomach was in knots. He hated this thought.  
  
PLZ REVIEW even if you want to say it sux thanks again : ) 


	3. Changes

A/N : Hey I just wanta thank all the people who reviewed my story so yeah Claire-125 (my first reviewer: ), punkpotterfan, nekoranmaHPLOTR, and tanydwr, THANKS !!  
  
Well anyways Disclaimer: I own no HP characters I wish I owned Jake Gyllenhaal  
  
Chapter 3 CHANGES  
  
Later that night.  
  
"So Harry looks so much cuter this year, don't you think?" Ginny said as she lifted her eyes from a Witch Weekly.  
  
"Yeah I guess," Hermione said as her cheeks reddened, but she covered her face with a issue of Wicked Witch . "Wait I thought you didn't fancy Harry anymore?"  
  
"I never stopped," Ginny said. "Well I think this is the year that Harry will ask me out, maybe even this week. I mean have you seen the way he has been looking at me. We are meant for each other. What do you think?"  
  
Hermione hadn't really noticed, but she was always bad at that kind of thing. She couldn't sand to see Harry with Ginny. But she still said "Sure."  
  
"What do you think sounds better? Mrs. Virginia Potter or Mrs. Harry Potter?" Ginny asked.  
  
"They both sound great," Hermione said irritably. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed."  
  
The next day they decided they would go for a game of Quidditch. Ron and Harry against Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"Come on Potter, lets see what you got," Hermione yelled across the field. "We're going to whip your ass, Granger," Harry yelled back.  
  
It was boys verses girls. It was 50 to 70 and the girls were kicking butt. The Weasleys got a Quidditch field put in and it felt like a real game.  
  
Hermione was incredibly good. Harry couldn't believe that she didn't try out last year. In the end the girls won. Ginny wasn't bad either, she would be a good keeper. By the time the game was over it was late afternoon and when they came in they were covered in mud.  
  
"You guys are pretty good," Harry said, "Too bad we let you guys win or I don't know how you'd beat us." This was partly true, he did go easy on them but he didn't know about Ron.  
  
"Sure," Hermione said.  
  
They spent the rest of the day hanging out. Then they had dinner (exciting I know!). Through out the day Ron had been giving hints that he was going to ask Hermione out. It was driving Harry mad.  
  
"Umm Hermione want to walk outside with me," Ron asked giving Harry an annoying glace.  
  
"Oh umm Ginny do you want to help me with the dishes?" Harry asked. Ginny gave Hermione a cheerful look. Hermione side glanced at the floor.  
  
"Of course Harry," Ginny said threw a giant smile as Hermione and Ron left.  
  
"What's wrong," Ginny asked noticing his depressed look.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said with a fake smile as he dried a dish.  
  
"Ok then," Ginny said then she sprayed him with to hose.  
  
"You want to try that again?" Harry said playfully. Then he tackled her for the nozzle.  
  
"So Hermione nice night?" Ron said not knowing what to say.  
  
"Yeah, it looks nice," Hermione, said staring at the stars.  
  
Ron's eyes were not on the stars, he gazed at Hermione's beautiful face.  
  
"This is stupid, Hermione the real reason why I asked you here is because I like you... a lot andIwaswonderingifmaybewecouldgoout, you know and be a couple," Ron said very quickly.  
  
Hermione was speechless; she wasn't expecting this at all. She stalled for a moment. She looked into the window and saw Ginny and Harry fighting playfully. What was she waiting for, why would Harry go out with her? She looked back at Ron.  
  
"Yes I'll go out with you," Hermione said smiling.  
  
"You will!" Ron said and he jumped in the air and grabbed Hermione by the waist and lifted her above his head. Then wrapped his arms around her in a hug then he kissed her on the lips.  
  
They walked into the house hand in hand, to find Harry on the floor and Ginny over him spraying him.  
  
"Are we interrupting something?" Ron said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"NO," Harry said.  
  
"Yes," Ginny said at the same time.  
  
Harry looked up to see Ron and Hermione holding hands. 'Maybe that is a friend handhold,' Harry's mind said. 'No she obviously said yes and now they are going to fall in love get married then have 7kids that will call you Uncle Harry. 'Or Hermione said no and didn't want him to feel bad so she was like 'lets hold hands'. NO that is wrong why would that happen, why would they be holding hands anyway, its not like you and Ron are holding hands. His mind was racing.  
  
"Umm Harry you ok," Hermione said noticing the daze look on his face. She was hoping that he would jump up, knock Ginny on the floor, then say "Yes Hermione love of my life, I cant let you go out with him. I love you and I always will," then they would run off into the sunset. Of course that would never happen.  
  
"No, I'm fine," Harry said sadly. "I'm tired I'm going to bed." He pushed Ginny off him.  
  
"Wait Harry we have great news?" Ron said, "She said yes."  
  
"Oh that's great," Harry said putting on a fake smile, "I'll give you some privacy." And Harry left.  
  
Harry sat in his room pouting. He was so mad. 6th year was falling apart before it even started.  
  
A/N: hey again this chapter was kinda short, next chapter will be somewhat longer I swear. Thanks for reading.  
  
One last comment "THANK GOD FOR SUMMER!!!!" : ) 


	4. Chapter 4 The Battle Begins

A/N: Hey guys, I just saw Harry Potter for the second time. It was fine if you never read the books, but I think they left too much out and the whole movie was filmed in a totally different location. I didn't recognize anything. Overall I did like it and will probably see it about five more times this summer. : ) anyways I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Chapter 4 The Battle Begins  
  
The next day was full of awkward silence and weird glances, but Thursday was much different. They all had to wake up at 5:00 am to get ready to go to work with Fred and George.  
  
They showed up with tired looks on their faces. Fred and George had been used to this and had a giant caffeine dosage. They were basically bouncing off the walls.  
  
"Ok guys first you must start by putting on the uniform," Fred said with a way too giant smile on his face.  
  
"Uniform?" Harry said with a strange look on his.  
  
"I'll go get them," George said, joining the giant smile club.  
  
Harry glanced at his friends. They all now had unhappy looks on they're faces.  
  
George came out with bright pink aprons.  
  
"You have to be kidding," Harry said.  
  
"No," Ginny, Hermione, and Ron said together.  
  
About an hour later the store was starting to get crowded. Everyone was running around. And as the hours passed it got progressively packed.  
  
Outside:  
  
"Hey look its that The Weasleys wannabe Zonkos store," Malfoy said  
  
"It looks totally lame," Crabbe said.  
  
"Yeah," Goyle agreed.  
  
"I want to see the extent of its lameness," Malfoy said, trying to hide that he wanted to go in. The store was just grabbing so much attention that he had to see in side.  
  
"Yeah," Crabbe and Goyle agreed.  
  
The three walked in with malevolent looks on they're faces. But the look quickly changed to awe. They store was awesome.  
  
Malfoy even thought it was great and was tempted to buy a prank to pull on Harry. Then he saw Ron running around like a maniac trying to help customers. Best of all he was in a pink apron.  
  
'Ha, the store can't be that great if he's working here," Malfoy just glanced around the room. Then someone caught his attention. It was a girl with her hair tied up and her back was to him so he didn't know if she was good enough for him in the look department. But still something drew him to her. So he decided to hit on her, why not no one had turned him down before.  
  
He put his hands on her waist. "Hi," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Ron, we're supposed to be working," Hermione said.  
  
Right when she had said Ron he knew he had made a big mistake. His hands jumped off her as if she was poisonous.  
  
Hermione turned to face him. She then got a horrified look on her face. "Malfoy," Hermione said with a shock in her voice.  
  
"Granger," he said with the same expression.  
  
"How dare you do that," Hermione growled.  
  
"I thought you were someone else. Now my hands will never be clean.... Full of your mugblood kooties," Draco snarled back.  
  
"How dare you," Hermione screamed and then slapped him.  
  
That caught everyone in the room's attention including Ron's and Harry and Ginny's who were in the back of the store.  
  
"You are nothing but a fucking asshole who needs to get a fucking life," Hermione yelled.  
  
"Wow, Hermione I didn't know you had it in you," George laughed.  
  
"Shut up," Draco and Hermione said together.  
  
"Watch what you say to me Granger, otherwise when the death eaters come I'll make sure they kill you first," Draco said angrily.  
  
"Get out of here you asshole," Ron said coming to Hermione's aide with Harry not far behind.  
  
"Need your boy friend to help you do you?" Malfoy mocked.  
  
"I don't need your hel-," Hermione started, but before she could finish Ron had punched Malfoy in the eye.  
  
"You little bitch," Draco said now with Crabbe and Goyle at his side.  
  
Draco clutched his eye and swung at Ron but missed. That's when Fred and George got involved.  
  
"Ok it was funny for a little while but I now you have too stop. We just wiped the store down from the bloody noses," Fred said. Then he walked in between his brother and Draco. But then Draco swung at him and hit him in the jaw.  
  
"What the hell!?!" Fred said and then punched Malfoy back.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle came and helped Malfoy. George, Ron and Harry came to help Fred who was just trying to stop the fight that Ron had started because he was trying to help Hermione with the argument that Malfoy had started. (You know in case you are confused or something)  
  
Anyways..... So arms are flying everywhere. Customers didn't know weather to get involved.  
  
Then, the fight was stopped by some adults (I know they ruin everything) who were already in the store.  
  
Malfoy and his hunch men were kicked out.  
  
The rest of the day was spent tenting to wounds and cursing Malfoy under they're breaths.  
  
Hermione was mad at both Malfoy and Ron. If Ron had just let her handle it this wouldn't have happened and if Draco had never been born the world would be a better place, this would have never happened, and she wouldn't have been mad at Ron.  
  
When Mrs. Weasley had come to pick them up there was a look of utter horror on her face. Fred had a black right eye, George had a black left eye, Ron had a bloody nose, and Harry had a bruised jaw.  
  
"What happened!?! This better not be a new candy," She yelled.  
  
They told them what happened, and how they were just innocent victims but Mrs. Weasley still grounded them till school started.  
  
"So wait how did this all get started," She asked.  
  
That when it hit them. They didn't actually know how it started. They all just came at each other's aide. Then they all looked at Hermione.  
  
"Well," Hermione started noticing they're glances. "Malfoy totally put his hands on me and then said it was an accident and then insulted me. Then I started to yell at him. He yelled back. Then Ron got involved. Then Fred, then Harry and George."  
  
"Ok well don't do it again," was all she could say.  
  
"That's how this thing was started! He touched you! I should have killed him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Ron yelled when his mom left.  
  
"Hermione, why didn't you like attack him when he did that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I didn't know it was him. I thought it was Ron, my back was to him," Hermione muttered, "I did slap him."  
  
They all smiled; at least someone got one good shot in without being beaten in return.  
  
Ok that was chapter 4, Please review!!! Lates –Sweet4u 


End file.
